Chiba Masato
Chiba Masato, real name Chibi, is a Japanese New Generation Reploid created several days before the events of Mega Man X8 ocurred. He is the anonymous hero of the Nano Incident. He is a Class A Maverick Hunter, currently transferred to the Far West Maverick Hunter Base (the Maverick Hunter Base of the RP). He has a light, happy-go-lucky attitude coating his realistic attitude. He doesn't take an optomistic or pessimistic attitude but focuses instead on a realistic outcome. He is an original character created by Arby Works/Chiba Masato . Summary: The First Impact: Nano Incident ''The First Impact: Nano Incident '' Chiba was the anonymous, behind-the-scenes hero of the Nano Incident. The Nano Incident started two days before X8 as the group responsible for the crisis, SYN-UNKNOWN, had become Maverick following the cancellatio of the SYN project in New Hera. They opted to destroy the Reploids involved and the SYN's revolted, killing everybody who worked on the SYN project and begining their plan. The de facto leader along with two humans worked on a New Generation Reploid who became Chiba Masato (starting off with the name Chibi). Unknown to the two human scientists, their Reploid friend was giving them a Reploid design for the purpose of making Chiba a villain. Days after his reveal into the world, Chiba was faced against the Jakob Crisis backlash; discovering Lumine to be Maverick AND the reason why New Gen's seemed to be going Maverick. Other parts of the world simply stopped production of Copy Chips, some removed the Copy Chips, however, Japanese Model New Gens, being different than the rest, had a different story. The Japanese governent ruled out the possibility that it was just the Copy Chips causing Maverick activity, and deemed the desgins of the Reploids to be a contributing factor. They announced an ultimatum: genocide or to join the Maverick Hunters. The reason for the Maverick Hunter choice is so they may die in the line of duty while also taking care of a Maverick; a sort of forced Community Service. Chiba chose to live, joining the Hunter's with the other Japanese New Gens who chose to do so; a total of six. The previous day, he was faced with the first of the SYN's; one called "SYN-Intelligence" and the next day, he wound up engaging with another SYN called "SYN-Air". This led the Hunter's to redirect their criminal activities to a minor group known as "SYN-UNKNOWN" whom then used the genocide as an excuse for their underground activities. The team whom fought SYN was a Hunter group known as BRAVO, standing for "Beta Registered Advanced Versatile Organization". Over the20 year course of the Nano Incident, BRAVO engaged SYN in numerous battles and ways, gaining and loosing allies, some temporary, others permanently. Chiba was separated from the group early on and combatted the SYN's more directly even as the SYN's used a proxy, human-only organization known as SENTINEL to do the main dirty work. While the Hunter's and other factions fought SENTINEL, Chiba continuously fought the SYN's themselves, eventually fulfilling his role given by his creators; become the eight SYN. However, instead of following their plan, he opted instead to fight back. Due to the reach SYN had in Japan, the Hunter's of Japan were almost all corrupt, and even the Commander was corrupt. Chiba was eventually dubbed a Maverick and forced to fight agaisnt "allies" of all sorts. After a long and hard solo battle, Chiba unwrapped and discovered the plot and why they dubbed it the Nano Incident after: the faction had created a set of Nano Bots that expanded and spread using natural body resources to duplicate itself. Their purpose? Explode when given the signal. Nearly one third of the population of the Earth was infected unknowingly. Reploids were corrupted using a beta version of a virus that makes a much larger role eventually in the Second Impact. After arriving at the source of the chaos of the Nano Incident, Phoenix Tower which was the creation place of the SYN's, Chiba confronts what is left of the SYN's as others were taken out by various Reploids over the course of the crisis. He engaged the leader, known as SYN-Revenge, or Izanagi Elzareth, supposedly defeated him and returned to Neo Tokyo where the Hunter's were just finishing up the purge of Hunters and managing to cure what Hunter's could be cured using an Anti-Virus created by world reknowned Dr. S. Chiba's entire team had been wiped out with the exception of him and he had copied their memories and mindset for assistance with combat. The Second Impact: Project: EXILIUM Several months after the Nano Incident, his Commander had issued for Chiba to be sent to America for what seemed t be arather stupid reason: he was getting too many complaints for flirting. While Chiba had been flirting, it was minor only due to a program in him given when he copied another Reploid's mind and memories (one of his now deceased teammates). He was sent to the base situated in Abel City, the Far West Maverick Hunter Headquarters (the one the RP is set in) and was brought into the Trainee program as a Transfer, and was to be brought up to speed as a Hunter in the base. Rigjht away, something is off with Chiba; his memories were scrambled. He couldn't remember most of the Nano Incident. He and the trainee team, composed of his captain, Mega Man Reverse, and a new Hunter, Kazuo, they went on a new mission picking up another Hunter along the way known as Juno. Their mission was to investigate the Phoenix Tower as there was odd, mysterious activity. Leaving the base via teleportation, they teleported to an abandoned base as it had a signal still for a teleporter. They were in the north of Canada, heading into the Arctic. They called for Land Chasers and proceeded to dribe through the snowy, volcanic area avoiding ice formations and such eventually arriving at the ruined Phoenix Tower. They enter, noting that the ruin has taken it's toll; enemies were crawling all over and ice made it almost impossible to safely navigate. They however, managed to come to a staircase and climbed several flights of stairs before arriving at the top. They entered the room only to find they weren't at the top yet. They crossed the room, and found an elevator shaft with surprisingly, no ice coating the walls so they proceeded to wall jump to the top floor where they began a battle with a mechanaloid dragon. After engaging the Eastern-based Mechanized Dragon, they were ambushed by none other than Elzareth. Elzareth had sent Juno into a teleporter sending her to the Rocky Mountains and sent Chiba, Kazuo, and R back to their base. After, Elzareth himself came to the Hunter Base. There, he once more engaged the three Hunter's plus a slew of other Reploids and the Federation Military in the halls. There, they managed to destroy the Gravity Reploid, or so they thought. After, the base was hit by an EMP bomb (see From the Ashes) and they went to the Command Center to see what it was about. After, Chiba learns that R was the Trainee captain for only a day as earlier, they discoverd that the previous Captain was corrupt and leaking info. Commander Signas ordered the Hunter's to rest as they rebuilt the base from the attack. A week passes...